1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device. Particularly, the invention relates to a wearable portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
Along with development of technology, today's society has entered an era of information explosion. Therefore, various technological products are continuously developed, in which electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones or personal digital assistant (PDA) phones, tablet PCs, notebook computers, etc. have real-time information transceiving and updating functions, and such type of electronic products have become a mainstream in the market.
Taking a smart phone as an example, a user generally puts the smart phone in a handbag or in a pocket, and takes it out and holds it by hand during usage. However, during a motion process of the user, the smart phone is probably dropped to cause damage or malfunction. On the other hand, along with popularity of sports culture, the user generally puts the smart phone in a sports arm bag or a waist bag. Although the former accommodating method can effectively protect the smart phone, it cannot satisfy a demand for synchronously reading information during the motion process of the user, so that the related manufacturers have actively involved in development of wearable portable smart electronic devices, for example, smart watches.
In detail, regarding the smart watch, a calling function is still taken as a main function of the smart watch, though along with reduction of a volume of the smart watch, various internal parts thereof are miniaturized, such that output sound quality is poor. Therefore, how to effectively improve calling quality and the output sound quality becomes a problem to be resolved.